How John Sheppard Lost His Hair
by IantojJackh
Summary: When Jennifer and Rodney return after the events of Brain Storm, John wants to know what happened. John goes too far and Rodney plots revenge. One Shot.


**Rating:** T

**Spoilers**: Season 5- Takes place between Brain Storm and Infection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or Stargate: Atlantis

**Please leave reviews. They are always welcome.**

**How John Sheppard Lost His Hair**

John was sitting in the mess hall with Ronon after a sparring session when Chuck radioed him that Rodney and Jennifer had just been beamed down from the Daedalus. "Got to go find McKay." he jumped out of the chair. He had read Rodney's report of what happened at Kramer Innovations but he wanted more details, things he knew would not be in the report. He had waited a month to hear the story and he could wait no longer. "I want know to know the details that wasn't in his report."

Ronon shook his head. "No you don't" he said simply. "You just want to know if he made a move on Keller." He hated to admit that it stung that she had chosen Rodney over him.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Maybe," he admitted. "But this is McKay we are talking about. It took him months to ask her on a date and I want to know if it will take him months more to ask for a second."

"Why does it matter? It is not our business." Ronon pointed out.

"Happiness of my team is my business." John tried to twist things around as to make it his business.

Ronon rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but was stopped by John grabbing his arm. "Do I really have to stay for this?"

"Yes. We can make fun of Rodney later for being so slow." John reached up to tap his earwig. "McKay, come it. I know you are back." he said in a sing-song tone.

Rodney had been walking with Jennifer back to her quarters when John came through on his radio. He rolled his eyes and mouthed _Sheppard_ to his companion. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

Jennifer made a face when she realized that it was John calling on the radio. They had just returned and the new couple wanted to unwind together. "Get rid of him." she whispered in his other ear. She playfully nipped at his ear lobe.

"I wanted to see how your trip back to Earth was. Wanted the details that weren't in the report." John did not miss the annoyance in McKay's voice.

Rodney whined. "Can't it wait until the morning. I'm tired and I was just going to go to sleep." He faked yawned. The scientist tried to ignore Jennifer's lips on his neck. _Why does he have to bother me now?_

"Come on Rodney. I've been waiting all month for you to get back." Sheppard match Rodney's whine.

Rodney growled slightly. "Slow month? So waiting until morning is not going to harm you. Talk to you then." he pulled off the ear wig and turned it off before putting it into his pocket. " I'm all yours." He said with a satisfied sigh.

"What did he want?" Jennifer asked, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Knowing Sheppard he wants to know if anything happened between us on our trip." he laughed. "He can wait." Rodney was glad no one was in the corridors this time on night.

"He hung up on me." John was pouting like a child who did not get his way.

"So." Ronon shrugged. He could not understand why Sheppard was so interested in what had happened on Rodney's time off. "What's the big deal?"

John shook his finger at Ronan, "Come on this is McKay we are talking about here. If something happened bragging to me would be the first thing he would do, tired or not."

"Maybe nothing happened." Ronon was clearly annoyed."Um... I was supposed to meet Teyla for a meditation session." he lied. "Have fun. Happy hunting." The Satedan got away from John as fast as he can.

"Liar." John called out after him. He would go find Rodney by himself. He tried to raise McKay on the radio and was unsuccessful. "Must have taken it off." Sheppard then check Rodney quarters but he was not there. "Should have made it here by now." Next stop was the mess hall which was another failure. Then came Rodney's lab. No luck again. One last stop he thought. However the infirmary was another bust. "Where the hell is he?" Rodney had been right, it was a slow month when he was gone and John was looking for entertainment. "He has to come back eventually." Sheppard grinned and headed back to Rodney quarters. John made himself comfortable on the couch and picked up some nearby magazines. "No Playboy or Golf Digest." he started to flip through some science magazines, but was quickly bored by them and dozed off.

Rodney woke up the next morning to the familiar sensation of Jennifer's head on his chest. He had woken up most mornings like this on their three week trip back. This was a very nice change from waking up alone. He brushed some hair from his lover's cheek. Rodney wondered how did he get so lucky to find a woman like Jennifer.

Jennifer started to stir when she felt Rodney start to move. "Morning." she said sleepily.

"Morning." he replied, his hand trailing down her bare back. "Sleep well?"

"You know I did." Jennifer tilted her head to look up at Rodney. It was kind of odd walking up like this with him for the first time like this in Atlantis. She hoped that being back was not going to change things between them.

Rodney sighed. "Don't you wish we could just stay here all day?"

Jennifer nodded. "I do, but you know we can't. My shift starts in two hours." She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"And I've got a mission briefing in ninety minutes." All good things must come to an end. "Meet you in mess hall in half an hour?" Rodney needed to shower and get clean clothes from his quarters. He did not move to untangle himself from his lover.

Jennifer frowned. "If we must." she reluctantly pulled herself away, but not before stealing a kiss. "See you soon." She blew Rodney a kiss before heading to her bathroom.

Rodney was very tempted to join her in the shower, but he thought better of it, knowing he would never make it to that mission briefing. He quickly threw on his rumpled clothes from the night before and headed back toward his quarters.

John woke with a very stiff neck. He had not intended on staying all night since he had expected McKay to show up and wake him. It was now morning and Rodney had yet to return to his quarters. He found it odd and was a little concerned. Sheppard was just leaving his friend's quarters when he ran straight into Rodney. "Shit." John jumped back.

Rodney was shocked to run into John leaving his quarters. "What the hell, Sheppard?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same things about you. Where were you all night? I thought you said you were turning in?" John quizzed.

"Ummm. Last time I checked we weren't dating. Or is there some new policy were I need your permission to spend the night in a place other than my quarters?" Rodney asked with a smug smirk, knowing that he did not give John enough information.

"So where were you then?"

"My lab." Rodney lied.

"No you weren't. I checked there." Sheppard replied.

Rodney was not in the mood for these games."If you excuse me I have a breakfast date."

"Breakfast date?"

"Yes. And it is none of your business." Rodney just wanted to torture his friend a little more. "See you at the briefing."He pushed Sheppard out of his room and let the door slide shut.

McKay was the last to arrive at the briefing and he had a wide smile on his face as he took his seat. He noticed his teammates looking at him oddly. "What?" Now he was getting defensive.

"You look happy Rodney. I take it your trip to Earth went well." Teyla was the first to speak up. He did not need to reply as the expression on his face spoke volumes.

There was no mistaking at smirk. "Awww. Our little boy finally lost his virginity." John poked fun at his friend. He still had yet to get the full story from McKay.

Rodney's face started to turn bright red as Sheppard's teasing. "Shove it, Sheppard." John had no idea how close he was to the truth.

McKay was about to say something else when Richard Woolsey entered the room. He could feel the tension in the room. "Everything alright?"

"Yes." John had only be joking with Rodney, but it had struck a raw nerve with the man. He would have to apologize later.

"Just fine." Rodney put a fake smile. He placed a well deserved hard kick to John's shin. A plan of revenge formed in his head. The idea of a bald John Sheppard brought a smile to the scientist's face.

The next day much yelling was heard near John's quarters. From what people could make out it consisted a lot of cursing mixed with Rodney's name. For the next week Sheppard was always seen wearing a baseball cap.

This is why you don't piss off the scientists.


End file.
